Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Rookie Mistakes
by Leafshadows The Great
Summary: Something has gone awry. The Planet's Paralysis was starting again, and even Dialga is confused as to why. To make matters worse, the heroes of this universe have vanished. Who will save the day this time? (I finally fixed the text commands. It's readable now.)


_**Wow, this story was in poor shape for awhile. Anyway, I didn't exactly realize just how short this chapter was, so I'm not really going to consider it as 'Chapter 1' and moreso as 'Prologue'. Hope you enjoy! And please, leave a review.**_

* * *

As all of us dungeoneers know, every universe of has its team of heroes, whether it be a duo named after some friends who have affected you, or some of your favorite characters from fiction. This certain universe is the home to Team Flare, which consist of two unique Pokémon. The leader, a sassy Riolu. Legends spread quickly about this bundle of blue, from the arrest of the infamous Drowzy, all the way to the epic defeat of Primal Dialga. Some even said that while she was knocking Dialga senseless, she talked his ear off with her scathing tongue. Her name suited her nicely, Star. She shined brightly when stacked against other team leaders. At the same time, nopoke could forget her invaluable partner. He was a kind, generous Pikachu, an oxymoron to his robust companion. For every Spinda's Café table flipped by Star, Pikachu was right there to put it back. For every scorching remark Star made, he was right behind her cheering his fellow Poke up. His name was Danny.

You could imagine the fright when the team was announced missing, presumed dead.

It was by no means rare to see the pair disappear for months at a time. They usually told somepoke where they were going, or when they would at least be back.

When the year ended, it was officially announced. They had not been heard from, and nopoke knew where they went.

Moreover, there were things making it worse. The planet's paralysis had started again, the only problem is, we had no idea what was causing it. The Time Gear has remained at Temporal Tower, snug were they were supposed to be. Not even Dialga, who sailed the tempest of time, had any idea why this was happening. He could not tell us why or how, only that it was. Although it was stated that anypoke who spoke to him came back frightened, they said he was acting differently.

Many spoke that he turning Primal yet again.

After all, was said and done, who was tasked with the miraculous task of finding Star and Danny, as well as righting Time again? None other than guild that trained the two, and had already solved the aforementioned problem before. Wigglytuff's guild.

It had not changed much over the years, besides new recruits and a new recruiting system. Some of the senior members had evolved and long graduated, but stuck around regardless.

Nevertheless, who am I? Well…

* * *

"WAKE UP ROOKIES!" As if right on cue, my bedside alarm signaled a new day. I summoned a slick vine from my back, and tried to click the bell.

"There was one problem with that.

When I reached over, I did not feel the cold pin of an alarm clock, but a warm, fleshy body. Confused, I lifted my pounding head, still dizzy from sleep. On a straw mat next to mine, sat an Eevee.

That is when it all came crashing down on me. My partner, Eevee, and me had applied and gone through the spring tryouts and passed, with one other team. Eevee and I went back. Ever since we were young, we had pretended to be our own exploration team. I had looked up to the famous Exploration team, Team Flare. Here we were today, making our dream a reality.

The other rookie team was Team Lizer. Its head was an Elekid, with his companion Magby. They had passed the spring rounds with us, with nearly the exact same score. They were also a snobby pair, constantly giving us dirty looks and mean glances.

They had made it to morning chants before we did though.

Shaking my partner awake, our stomachs filled with dread as we heard morning chants farther down. Going as fast as the slippery vines and old small pebbles would allow us, we stumbled in to hear the last of the chants.

"3. DON'T SHIRK WORK."

The Guildmaster's right hand bird, Chatot, gave us an icy glare as we slid into place. He brought a wing up to his beak coughed pointedly.

"Right on cue. Everypoke, meet our newest rookies. Team Change and Team Lizer."

Nothing in my short life could've prepared me for the insane noise that came out of every Pokemon.

Earmuffs should've been a requirement for this guild.

Even still, I couldn't have been happier. The same guild that had chanted Team Flare's name was now screeching ours. It was almost to much to believe.

Every good thing has an end.

Chatot silenced the guild, clearing his throat. "That is all. Remember, ask around and look for clues on the whereabouts of Danny and Star!" It was almost like he had thrown water at them and yelled "Water fight!" and expected them to fight back.

They've lost all hope. I noted.

He sighed and turned to us. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff would like to see you, Team Change." it sounded more like a command.

* * *

_It was starting to get awkward_.

Eevee and I had been waiting for Wigglytuff to speak for a good ten minutes now, and to no avail. He just sat there, sitting and looking at the opposite wall.

Then there was movement. It was small, hardly noticeable. Wigglytuff's body began to shake and tremble.

"Yoooooom..."

"YOOoOoOOOooOoOoOooM..."

"Everyone but Chatot leaned in close, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"TAH!"

That was when Team Change fell over shocked.

"So you're the new rookies! Hi! Hi! I was watching you during the exams because you remind a lot of those other two that passed through here quite awhile ago! Well, I know you're excited for your rookie task, so here it is."

"You'll be going to Temporal Tower to ask Dialga about Danny and Star. I'm sure he'll talk to you two."

Me and Eevee stared dumbstruck. Chatot shoved out shocked bodies outside and called Team Lizer inside.

"You heard him. Go and get prepared and talk to me when you're ready."

What amazed me the most was the sudden relazation, something I had neglected since I arrived.

I was _really_ hungry.


End file.
